Something so fine
by Sighnotso
Summary: 4 years post-BDm an exchange one night will once again change all their lives. Lots of Jayne-dialect and one mention of ruttin'. A bit of a steamy scene, rated up now. and Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. If I did: seven season and a movie.

Four years. Four years since the world as they knew it changed; the fallacies the Alliance had killed to keep were out and there was no longer a price on her head. And she healed. She grew up. Developed a personality and a wicked sense of humor. It was a surprise to everyone, including her brother. She was funny, and warm, beautiful and graceful and still as deadly as ever. She smiled quite a bit now. She became a better friend to those that had bothered to try in her insanity, a functional part of a family who now piloted the ship with an alacrity they had missed since Wash's death, and one had actually come to desire her.

They had been friends, tentatively since Ariel but definitely since their begrudgingly long stay on the Alliance hospital ship. She looked so small in the hospital issued green pajamas. She had finally allowed herself to sleep after she looked in on each of the wounded, distributing coffee and water and sage words with a hint of leftover insanity to those that kept vigil over them. Jayne looked at the slip of a girl sleeping buried in scratchy green pajamas and sterwhite hospital blankets.  
"You sleep well and long, girl. Heavens know you earned it," he gently tucked a wayward strand of her chocolate hair back behind her ear. He suppressed the urge to press kiss to her forehead.

As the years wore on, he found himself suppressing more urges toward the girl- no, woman now. They kept forgetting that. Even after she stopped wearing those big, floaty dresses and took up a uniform of tight fitting brown trousers and sleeveless tops that stopped just above her navel. Once in a while he noticed she would wear an over sized grey sweater on cold nights in the Black. It did little to help him forget what lurked under it. She could sense him staring at her sometimes when her back was turned. She would invite him to sit in the bridge with her, the hum of his straightforward thoughts was usually so soothing. But sometimes, as if from nowhere there'd be a dangerous spike that would die down as quick as it appeared. It was filled with longing and lust and a bit of violence. It was gone too soon for her liking, and it was always directed at her. If it would only stick around for a while longer she could figure out how to appease it and take him out from under the weight of it. He had helped her so much, all she wanted to do was help him. Because she loved him.

He was lifting in the bay one night after he was sure most of the crew was asleep. River would be distracted with piloting long enough for him to work out his aggression or desires of whatever the hell it was he was feeling at her. He was a half hour into punishing his muscles when she walked in, softly humming. She sat at the end of his bench to tie the ribbons on her pointe shoes. She stood, spine straight as anything chin lifted and arms posed in front of her. She lifted onto the balls of her feet then slowly situated herself on the toes of her shoes. She then spun around faster and faster, kicking her leg out with each revolution. She was graceful and still as deadly as ever. Once her dance was done she walked to the barre Mal had knocked up on a far wall for her. Lifting her leg with no effort she looked to him smiling.

"Copper for your thoughts," her eyes sparkled, her smile was lopsided. Another thing he'd noticed about her. She reached for her far ankle.

"As if you can't read every gorram thought I have, girl," he said, wiping his forehead on the towel he kept near his hand weights.

"I stopped doing that. Specific thoughts, at least. Just emotions and impressions now. We're friends, ape-man, If you wanted me in there you would have asked me ages ago." He was coming over to her. His face was twisted into an expression she hadn't seen before. Angst? She knew, unlike the others that this seemingly simple man had layers. There were real thoughts in there, a secret love of adventure novels, a sense of loyalty the rest didn't think existed and something more that she hadn't been able to touch.

He was standing in front of her now, and without warning she righted herself and stood all her slight height to his towering mass then took his face in her hands. Her touch was gentle and soothing, her hands wonderfully cool despite the exercise she had just done. He was exhausted. The day on ship had been long, filled with heavy lifting for Kaylee and fixing equipment with Simon. His arms were smarting from the lifting he'd just done recklessly once his mind had started to wander after dinner. Despite the labouring he'd done he needed to expel more energy because sometimes she was all that was on his mind.

"See what you c'n find Moonbrain," his voice just above a whisper. " 'M tired-a hiding in there"

She reached out with her mind, gentle and unsure at first. The only time she'd been unsure in her life. Then she found it, the cache of sorts, of all the memories he'd saved for her. To hopefully explain to her why he wasn't coming out and saying it.

"Tell me out loud, babygirl. I want to hear the words in your voice."

"You were so tall, even back then," she smile her crooked grin again but it was different. Touched with sadness at the corners. "The boys all tried to take down the biggest one they could find, and it was always you. In schoolyards and alleys and bars. And the girls didn't understand that although you were so big you were gentle. Had always liked small, delicate things. Their behaviour was unwarranted, Jayne. You have such a gentle heart. You never wanted to fight, never wanted to take lives," her eyes started to mist over, "but you hadn't the choice did you?"

"None-a us never did." He lowered his forehead to hers and looked into her watery eyes. The colour of tree bark in Autumn. His arms braced himself on the wall behind her.

She closed her eyes again, "You loved someone once. And you loved her hard: more than drinking, more than hunting, a bit more than your own Ma. You even got her a ring without anyone nagging you about it. Oh goodness. She died. Badly. Lots of blood and...and," she stumbled a bit. "Oh, Jayne, no. They didn't."

"They did."

"You killed them, strung them up in the square. Made sure they felt every bit of hurt too. She was blonde. Honey coloured hair with Jade eyes and a tawny strong body. Shiloh."

"I aint heard no one say her name in years. Sounds sweet comin outta your mouth. Like you's the only one 'lowed to say it. I ain't a smart man, but I knew I loved her and wanted to be good to her. After alla that, I left. I sends some money to my Ma and she passes it onta Shi's Momma. I feels like I owe'm that."

"Slake the guilt because in spite of your size and reputation you weren't able to keep her safe," tears fell from under her lashes, running down her fine nose. "You needn't worry about keeping me safe. It's okay to love me."

"T'aint. I'm not good enough. I'm a violent, bad hundun of a man. I've killed people and enjoyed doing it. I'm not learned like ya and your big words and funny books. I'm a big, simple, used up merc and you need some fine man who can talk pretty to ya and give you things you deserve. A man to be all nice to ya and gentle and summun your brother won't want to toss out the airlock."

She pulled back, quickly wiping her tears with the back of her pale hand, "I don't see that. I see the boy who left school to work the mines to help his mother raise his younger siblings after his Pop left. I see a young man who broke his heart crying when his Ma told him he'd have to leave town to keep his life. I see, right now, gruff, handsome, hulking man that I have loved since I was a child! A child, Jayne," she voice raised slightly. "I didn't even know what those feelings were. After Ariel, I mean right after-no, I know it's in the past but hear me out- after that and we were back safe on the ship I cried. I cried until my eyes were raw and my voice had gone. Not because I'd come so close to their clutches again. Because I thought you hated me. You wanted me gone and I could not stand that. All I wanted to do was be around you. I was a kid and emotionally immature due to lack of experience. I know that. But I followed you around so faithfully because I wanted to just be in your presence. Your mind was quiet and sometimes in your head you'd sing these old songs about sworn lovers or mountains that had ancient names. Then one day you wanted me to go away. You may think you've been having the Hades of all struggles in your mind and heart, Cobb, but I assure you I have had my own pertaining to you." At some point she had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor, attempting to unknot the ribbons of her shoes through her tears. Her usual regal stance, crumpled. Her voice, had started so soft and sweet was hoarse and desperate. He took her ankle in his hands to undo the ribbon and looked her in the eyes. They were pleading.

"You're not going to kiss me," she whispered sadly.

"No, I aint," he removed one shoe, then the other. He leaned in so close their noses were practically touching "B'cus if I kiss you, I don't reckon I'll wanna stop. I'll wanna kiss you senseless, then I'll wanna make love ta ya. And I don't mean ruttin. I reckon a long, slow two days of nothing but gettin to know every little bit of your skin. Evr'y freckle and dimple. After alla that, I might have it set in my mind that I wanna marry you. Wife you up proper, with a ring and take you to meet my ma. Then prolly build you a house. Not a big one, mind, but big enough so's you could dance iffn you wanted. Or plant flowers in the garden. Or just have people in it and fill it with tha love and laughin' I know you would want. I dun care, it's your house. After alla that, I'd put a baby in your belly. Prolly one every coupl'a years. So, no, River- I aint gun kiss you."

He called her River. After he realised he left quickly, her shoes still clutched in his massive hand. She still sat on the cold metal floor in stunned silence.

Inara had heard the entire exchange from the entrance of her shuttle. She had noticed for a year now the glances. The touches that lingered a bit longer than they should. They were friends but they both eyed each other hungrily, like the moment they thought it was okay and acceptable and right they'd pounce and devour each other. Her smile for them was tentative, it was out but what happens now? Most other people were so predictable but those two...well, all she could do was be there for the poor girl when she would inevitably come to her. She heard a rustle and looked down into the cargo bay. River was walking off in the direction Jayne had just stormed off. Inara rethought her trip to the mess and retreated back to her sanctuary. She shook the sleeping Captain who was hogging her blankets,

"Mal, wake up."

"Mfffnt," he groaned into the silk covered pillow

"Whatever happens, ever, you are not to space Jayne, dong ma? Man's having a struggle and I won't allow him to be punished for such a thing. Or I take away your privileges," she raised an eyebrow and gestured along the length of her body.

" 'Nara...ughhhh, fine! Now get back in bed, you vixen," he grinned lasciviously as he grabbed her about her middle and pulled her down onto the luxurious bed.

River found him sitting in the co-pilot's chair with the shoes resting in his lap. One hand was raking through his dark hair, going slightly gray at the temples. The other hand was hastily wiping his nose.

"Hey Moony," he turned his face up to hers, "came to 'pologize. Don't pay no mind ta anything I's saying back there..."

"Don't do that," she gently scolded, "don't you dare say you didn't mean it. If I ever heard you say one ounce of truth in the time I've known you, it was that. I can see it here," she placed a hand to his temple. "I can feel it here," she placed the other on her heart.

"We can't, babygirl. Captain would order me off ship iffn your brother din't drug me to death first. Better I'm here th'n dead."

"I hate that you're right." He placed her shoes back in her hands then stood to leave. "Can you stay? Maybe sing some of those Mountain songs in your head? We can forget about all that was said tonight, I promise I won't bring it up."

"Sure, girl, which'n you like best?"

"About the ghost and the boy who loved her," she sat in her chair and pulled on her sweater, her practice shirts just poking an inch below the hem. With autopilot on she allowed herself to stare into the Black, imagining a world where they had the life he talked about.

He hummed out loud, but in his mind the words came:

Throw back, throw back those snow white robes

Be they ever so fine,

and let me kiss those cold corpsey lips,

for I know they'll never kiss mine...

She had fallen asleep by the time the Captain came to take over.

"Don't wake her, I'll carry her out, Cap," Jayne whispered as he lifted the petite woman, " 'Night, Cap."

Mal stood there contemplating the request Inara had made a few hours earlier and how they could be applied to how the Merc had been treating the girl. He couldn't have been the only one who noticed the way he regarded her in his gruff but respectful way. They had been on a job a couple of weeks ago. Something vaguely illegal and only slightly more dangerous than had become the comfortable level for them. Jayne had taken a bullet to his arm, right in the meaty part where it'd be nothing more than a quick patch up for the Doc. Mal hadn't seen River so scared since her last run in with the Blue Hands. Her eyes went wide and she slipped into a sort of Berserker mode, clearing the room and radioing Zoe frantically to come round with the Mule. You'd have thought Reavers were after them the way her voice pitched and her breathing sped up. The way Jayne, in spite of the fact that he were bleeding something fierce, held her until her breathing became normal and whispered something soothing in her ear. How sometimes when he thought no one was looking he'd reach out and touch her hair or he'd stare after her when she left the room. He took the auto-pilot off and set their course River had plotted out the other week to Asterope.

Jayne set her down on her bed, she sighed as she turned over and noticed the lack of warmth from his body.

"Stay," she breathed softly. "Stay."

"Can't, you know that." He walked the long corridor back to his bunk and shut the hatch. Finally, alone, he let himself cry. He cried for the wasted years between them, for his past attitude toward the girl, for Shiloh, for all the blood he was responsible for shedding, for the life he wanted with River but could never have. Men like him don't get happy endings. Men like him didn't get things so fine.

Back in her bunk she felt him. She knew he didn't do it on purpose but when he thought about her, there was such a need, such an intense feeling, that it would reach her mind. It hit her like a suckerpunch. She was woken from a sound sleep, only vaguely aware that she was in her bed, to sitting up in bed holding her chest and sobbing. She saw herself, standing on a lush green homestead of some Rim planet. She was wearing a peach dress that she was certain she didn't own anymore. She was smiling from the front porch of a small cottage with flowers growing up the side. A man stood next to her, his face obscure but his build was unfamiliar. Tall and willowy like her, with light hair. And her beloved in the distance, watching them with sad cerulean eyes that teared up and spilled on the fertile earth. She cried harder than she had after Ariel, after Wash and Book, after Zoe had lost the baby. Until finally she fell asleep for another hour before the ship's day cycle began. With swollen eyes she got up, reached for her brown pants and thought different. She searched around for a dress she thought she didn't own anymore.

He sat in the mess, staring limpidly into his black coffee. He'd taken no food which had the first mate raising and eyebrow but a gentle look from Inara told her not to mention it. The woman knew more than she did at this point.

"Not hungry, Jayne," Kaylee bounced into the mess and helped herself to the pot on the stove. "You sick or summin?"

"Nah mei mei, just not hungry much," he offered. "Saving up for when we's dirtside." He covered his excuses with a leery smile. If they'd noticed he stopped visiting cathouses so regularly, they never said anything. He pretended to sometimes, as to not let them know he'd stopped completely when he'd discovered he was in love with the little Reader. He'd visited some as purely social calls, pay for a room for show, then drink most of the night, joking with the girls. They'd feigned disappointment, but deep down most were happy the man and legend had found someone to give his heart to. And sometimes after quite a bit whiskey, he'd talk about her to them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Mine, MINE, MINEEEE! No, it's not.

Found it. A peach coloured dress with a lacy little detail at the shoulders that had been left at the back of her drawer for a couple of years. It was badly creased and she wasn't sure if it would even fit properly. She remembered the last time she wore it:

They had a down day and night on a planet that was nothing more than a dustbowl. Kaylee had dragged Simon out to the nearest inn for an impromptu honeymoon as they hadn't had one when they'd actually married a month before. Simon was more than happy to be dragged off by his pretty young bride. Zoe was still in her bunk, she went through a period of time where she didn't talk much, still mourning the loss of her husband and the child she hadn't even known she was carrying. She would come out to eat and do her jobs almost robotic like. She had cracked a smile at Simon and Kaylee's wedding, giving them a soft speech about holding on to the ones you love before sitting and drinking the fruity drinks Kaylee had insisted they serve instead of whiskey or whatever rotgut she brewed in teh engine room. Mal and Inara were sitting in her shuttle drinking tea and going over the specifics of her turning in her Companion's license. What it would mean and financially how they'd still swing it. Jayne came up behind her as she swayed on her feet dancing to some imagined song.

"Careful now," he smiled. She noticed his eyes were lined a bit more than they had been a few years ago. "Damn near stepped on my feet, girl." He reached out to place a big hand on her shoulder and she thought she felt him finger the little bits of fancywork on the shoulder. "Whachya plannin' on getting up ta in downtime?"

"I might find a tree to climb. I haven't done that in a long time," she smiled wistfully. "Or a stream to swim in...yes...that would be nice. Off to the brothels with you then?"

"Ya don't see my best shirt on do ya," he asked. "Figger I'd stay here, mebbe sleep out. Wanna join me?"

"I think that would fit in with my plans nicely," she gave him a lopsided grin. "Peculiar for you not to be at a cathouse, though Jayne. Are you ill?" There was real concern in her voice. Kind of reminded him of the way his Ma would ask if he'd eaten enough.

"Nah, just thinkin' clearer these days. Go git summun warmer on ya. Can't have ya freezin to death. Yer brudder would kill me."

River slipped the dress over her head and smoothed it down her body. Still fit, if a bit snug in the chest. Since her mind had healed she no longer needed the medications that would suppress her appetite. She had kept her dancer's physique but her body had been able to develop unhindered by malnutrition. She brushed her fingers through her long brown curls and smiled into the small mirror she kept bedside. She was pretty. Not the kind that would make history or launch ships. The kind of pretty that was wholesome and ornamented, hiding the precision of an assassin; the weapon shaped like a girl.

She climbed out her bunk and found her brother just passing her door.

"Morning, mei mei," he greeted her brightly. She was very glad Kaylee's personality had rubbed off on her usually somber and serious brother. Happiness suited him.

"Morning Simon. Does this look okay," she asked turning for him. "Not too small or tight?"

"You look fine, River," he sighed. He was so terrible at this. When she got better he was thrilled. When she had started to develop a personality unlike he'd known before or after the Academy he was thrust into an uncomfortable place where he was faced with a stranger who looked like his sister. He'd gotten to know her now and was happy to find her intelligence in tact but a bit worried to also discover a devilish sense of humour, a heart gentler than he'd remembered (something he worried for in their line of work) and her psychic abilities were stronger but she was able to control them more. She's become indispensable on jobs, sorting out the lies from truth and her gunwork came in handy on occasion. "I wasn't aware you kept that dress."

"I kept a few, but they're not practical anymore. However, Asterope is warm this time of year. Thought they could be useful." They walked into the mess to find the rest of the crew sitting a the table.

"Ooh Riv," Kaylee practically squealed. "You look so shiny in that dress! I'm jealous, I am. Won't fit in near nothing in a couple of months!" She gestured to her normally flat stomach that had begun to form the tell tale bump in her abdomen. Two babies, River observed. Both girls. Oh, poor Simon. Best to let him find out in his own time. She wasn't going to be the barer of that news.

"You'll continue to be the prettiest, happiest, sunshiney-est person I've ever met, jie jie. Even fat with my niece or nephew," she put an arm around her sister in law. She was looking forward to having babies to dote on. She had surprised herself with an uncharacteristic maternal streak when they found out Kaylee had fallen pregnant. River poured herself some coffee and helped herself to the breakfast Inara had prepared earlier. Inara took the duty of being the ship's cook and she was good at it. Once in a while Kaylee or Jayne would cook dinner, but mostly they were treated to the flavourful creations Inara could conjure using nothing but cheap protein and some dried spices.

"Nothing could mar your beauty, my love," Simon planted a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Don't make her cry," Mal warned. "Hormones and all that."

"Y'all are so shiny," Kaylee sniffed. "Oh fiddlesticks there I go again."

"I should go pilot the ship...as is my job I suppose," River's lopsided smile beamed in Jayne's direction and as if she was talking to only him. "Asterope in three hours."

She entered the bridge to find Zoe lovingly stroking the pilot's chair, whispering something about missing Wash and how many years they would have been married in a few months. River hung back as to not disturb a rare moment of tenderness in the otherwise hard as nail's warrior woman. She had healed as well, it took a long while, after everything happened all at once. She was handling it fine, she thought. Until the day she woke up to her bed covered in blood and a trip to the infirmary confirming her worst fear: it wasn't a normal period, she had miscarried. That set her off to a time of morning that lasted nearly eighteen months. Once in a while Kaylee or Inara would bring her tea and sit with her for a while. River would sneak in at night and stroke her hair or rub her feet and quietly sing or recite poetry from Earth-that-was. Mal wouldn't look at her, and Jayne tried as he might to say the right thing always came off sounding insensitive and crass. Simon, used to have little to no bedside manner but would administer her medication with the sorrowful look of a man that had also lost something with the news. They all had.

After a while River coughed softly to get her attention.

"Sorry little one," Zoe gave a weak smile, "didn't mean to stop you doing your job."

"Don't be. It's just as much your bridge as mine," she grabbed the older woman's hand.

After an hour Zoe left, she looked like her heart was lighter lately. She smiled more and even managed to not cry when she drank. River dried her vicarious tears and hit the comm button "Touchdown, 90 minutes," she announced. She still thought she sounded like a little girl playing at pilot when she said that. She felt someone come up behind her.

"Thought ya could use this," it was Jayne, holding out mug of green tea. "Plannin on gettin up ta anything on planet?"

"Thank you. No, I hadn't any plans. Maybe gamble, and sneak a few smokes if I can get out from under Simon's watch for long enough. Perhaps take a harem of lovers and overthrow the local government while I'm at it," there it was. The sense of humour would one day give him a heart attack.

"Normal downtime then," he chuckled. "Comin' outta tha tavern with us tonight?"

"If we have someone other than Kaylee to watch the ship."

"I'm sure she's already convinced your brudder to stay with her. Shouldn't have any noise dirtside. These people are our friends, 'member. We helped them an' theys help us. I reckon no work but we could git lucky."

"I like Asterope. It's not green or lush, but the people are honest and the red clay roads are pretty. It feels like a second home whenever we touch down. My head goes quiet for a minute and I relax," she sipped her tea. "When I can't fly anymore I'd like to live there. Couldn't think of a better place to be grounded."

"Ya look nice, by tha way," he added as he left her to land. He got lost in his thoughts for a while. Thinking on how someone so fine could live on a dustcloud like Asterope. Maybe he had her wrong, being brought up with all those rules and manners. In spite of the regal way she carried herself or the pretty way she talked, he knew she weren't afraid of hard work. Hells, he'd seen it. He walked into the infirmary to find Simon cataloging his supplies and writing out an order form for new equipment to suit the infirmary's changing needs.

"Um," Simon noticed the large man in the doorway, "can I help you, Jayne?" They had a distant but comfortable friendship. Once in a while they'd drank together and played cards and Simon was even able to stir a chuckle from the crass man with the dirtiest joke he knew. He'd made an effort to get to know the Merc better before Kaylee and him were married as she viewed Jayne as her older brother and was the closest thing to family she had out here, them being from the same planet and having met once or twice in childhood. Kaylee had let Simon in on the true nature of the seemingly awful man. She told him how his Pa had left his Ma and his four siblings and Jayne had given up his schooling to help his Ma by working in the mines. She let him in on that after Simon had made a cruel joke about Jayne being illiterate.

"Doc, I uh...Simon," he started again, "yer sister...she's all better now...completely, right?"

"Yes," Simon replied, "I have to admit, I didn't think she'd ever make a full recovery. It was almost immediate after Miranda. So frighteningly fast. Why do you ask?" Simon knew. He'd known for a couple of years now and he had stories from locals to back it up. Jayne stopped going to brothels. Well, he did still go but instead of paying for the women, he'd stay in the rooms they reserved for overnight guests, paying the whores' bar tabs to just talk and catch up. I suppose when you frequent places like he used to, you get a sense of friendship with the ladies. He overheard him talking to a particularly buxom redhead one night in a tavern, leaning in to his friend he heard "...she's got these eyes, I tell ya, the colour of the darkest whiskey I aint never seen," he hiccuped. " 'Nd this voice...oh 'er voice's sweet like-a bell. When's she's sayin yer name yer the only one in tha verse," he stared into his glass.  
"Ya got it bad, Cobb," his redheaded friend giggled into her fizzy, alcoholic drink. "She know yet, sugar?"  
"Nah, got lotsa bodies wanna kill me fer even touchin 'er. Wouln't never hurt 'er but pretty lil things like 'er aint got time fer big messy hunduns like'a me. She's too fine, Julie."

"Good, Doc. that's real good," Jayne's voice pulled Simon back to the present. " 'M glad. She's had it real rough. D'serves ta be whole."

"Landed so soft you didn't even notice," came a giggle over the comm. "Welcome back to Asterope!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *sigh* ...not mine...

The bay doors opened and they were faced with an almost idyllic view of a small town off in the distance. Red clay streets led up to freshly whitewashed buildings. Men tipped their weathered hats to the crew standing there, women fanned themselves with devotionals fashioned into fans. It was hot and overcast like the rains may fall at any moment. River sighed contently as a hot, humid breeze blew back her hair and warmed her exposed extremities. Mal smiled down at her. "You feeling something, Tross?"

"Yes. Peace, happiness, the smell of pipe tobacco and leather conditioner. It feels like home to someone close," she looked around at the crew.

"My Papere smoked a pipe," Mal mused. "Smelled like vanilla and wood. Come on, now. Let's git us some downtime, we've earned it."

She made sure she was wearing shoes as she stepped into the red ground. She was awash with pleasant feelings. Languid but not lazy as she walked toward the nearest tavern, wiggling her fingers as she felt the air around her. Humming, she didn't realise she'd stepped on Jayne's heel. Her face smacked into his broad back. He stumbled into the bar.

"Hey Moony, careful where ya's steppin'. Go sit," he gestured to the vacant table to the right of the bar, "I gots first, you git second and third," he joked. Zoe joined them soon after, followed by Mal, now sporting a fine black pipe. River looked at them carefully, then pulled out a pouch she kept hidden pinned to her unders. She rolled two cigarettes: one for her and one Jayne would inevitably want once he smelled the smoke from hers. He returned to the table with a handful of glasses and a bottle of mid-expense whiskey. "Ladies first," his grin was roguish, River decided. She could see at the corner the metal tooth he sported after she'd accidentally knocked it out sparring one night. He poured their drinks and as he sat, River handed him a lit cigarette.

They got quite merry on all that liquor. Zoe noticed the Merc lean in to their Pilot after a few drinks. It was subtle at first, asking for a smoke (he never had his own and had given up cigars) or putting his arm across the back of her chair as a man came over to the table to ask River to dance as a reel came on. Then as the night wore on his hand would linger on the lace of her dress' shoulder or on the fingers handing him a glass or smoke. River wasn't entirely innocent as she scrunched up her nose when she giggled at a crass joke or she'd lean her head toward him as he whispered something to her. They were close enough to kiss as he smiled to her, saying something about being soft like a kitten.

"Jayne," Zoe slurred, "you gettin' a mite cozy there." Mal had been blind to it until Zoe drunkenly point it out. Mal puffed out his chest as he stood.

"You wanting to tell us somethin," he accused, half angry and half just plain drunk. He was spoiling for a fight, he decided.

"If the Captain would like to start a fight," River eyed him wearily, " then I sugguest...hic...you look elsewhere. My...hic. I...hic. Brain...can kill you." She giggled making Mal smile. She had herself under control even if she couldn't say nothing. Mal gave Jayne a dagger's stare. "Your round, Cap," she smiled brightly, getting a hold of her verbal capacities.

As Mal left the table, a woman came up to Jayne. She was tall and well built with large, high breasts and a small waist. Dressed in a red dress that left not much to the imagination. Her lips were painted a sinful shade of pink and her eyes heavily lidded in gunmetal eyeshadow. She'd be beautiful if she'd wash her face, River observed.

"Jayne Cobb as I live an breathe," she yelled. "How have ya been you big ol' asshole?!" She smiled unnaturally wide at the sight of the large man, throwing her arms around his neck and he patted her back.

"Becky," he returned her enthusiasm, "been too long, girlie. You's still workin' at Mame's place?"

"Sure am," she slammed down the rest of her drink. "Mame done retired last year, I'm runnin' that place now. Always got a space for you, though. May be retired but I make exceptions for my favourites," she winked at him. She knew his game. Keep up the image, but once he would get into the room he'd sit and drink all night talking about a lucky woman named River who'd stolen his heart and the loyalty of other parts of his anatomy. "Who're yer pretty friends, here?"

"Sorry Bec, ladies," he gestured to the women at the table, "this here is our First Mate, Zoe." Zoe gave a curt smile and wave, never did like working women 'sides Inara. "And this is River, our pilot," River took a deep breath and smiled brightly at the Red woman. He always looked better in red she supposed.

"River," Becky repeated. She was so...skinny. Not what she thought would finally take Jayne Cobb out of the brothels. Hardly looked to be out of girlhood. "Well, ladies been a pleasure. If y'all need a place to flop tonight, you find us."

She walked off contemplating her new knowledge. Before he'd stopped needing her services, he was the only client Becky hadn't minded. He was always clean, and polite surprisingly. He was damn good at what he did in bed as well. She'd almost fallen in love with him but one night he came in bought her room for the night. She knew he didn't kiss and she hadn't minded. But when he kept his clothes on and just sank down onto the bed, bottle in hand she knew something was different. Her breath caught in her throat. Was he falling for her as well? Then it happened: he put his head in his hands and said he couldn't be sexin' her anymore. He was in love with someone. No one else would do and if he were never to have her then he'd just make do with his own hands. See, she was part of the crew he traveled with and a mite younger than him. She was sick, somehow. How Becky didn't know, but she knew it made it impossible for Jayne to even let his feelings for her known. He may have cried, but that was strictly confidential as he was still her client.

They were walking back to the ship, River quietly swaying next to him. She held on to his arm for support and from behind, Mal noticed it looked a bit natural. Like it'd always been that way. Maybe it had and he didn't see it. The way River reacted when Jayne got hurt or the other way 'round. River had gotten a slash across her back one time, a few years back. Jayne lifted her up in one arm and shot his way out of the situation. He raced them back to the ship and shouted the place down saying he needed Simon right then. When asked Jayne cited spinal damage as his main concern. After she was patched he came to see her in the infirmary. "Hey Moonbrain, don't go gettin' yerself hurt again, dong ma?" She nodded sleepily then said, with all the innocence of a girl: "We match now," then fell back into her artificial sleep. The next day when she was up and about she walked into the mess and Jayne shot up out of his chair. He took her face in his huge hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "Safe now," was all she said and she sat at the table, mindful of the stitches in her back.

"I seem to be having difficulty walking," she looked up to Jayne, her eyes asking the question. He scooped her up as if she weighed no more than a kitten. She tucked her skirt under her thighs and enjoyed the sound of his strong heartbeat, his slightly strained breath after too many cigarettes at the bar, the smell that was spicy and manly and altogether Jayne that came off of him. "Remember to have water before bed, Ape," she chided. "You're grumpy when you have a hangover and the only cure is rehydration and time."

"You too, Crazy," he told her. "Yer the worst outta alla us." Zoe and Mal leaned against each other as they laughed on something only the two of them understood.

They reached the bay and Inara took Mal to bed. Zoe made her way to her bunk in a better mood than she'd started the night and fell into a deep sleep with her boots still on. Jayne set River down on her feet and she took her shoes off.

"Not tired," she said softly, sobriety returning. "Can you stay up with me? Simon and Kaylee have long since worn each other out and I suspect Inara might be busy."

"Sure," he patted the top of her head. She lay down on the cold metal of the cargo bay floor looking up at the ceiling. They heard people pass by outside and once in a while someone recognized the ship and shouted a greeting to which they both just raised their hands to signal they'd heard.

"Wildwood Flower," she smiled as her eyes closed and opened slowly again. "Makes you think of me. The girl is pale with long dark hair. Most of he songs are about women with gold or yellow hair. You think brown hair is best, now. I will twine with my mingles and waving dark hair, with the roses so red and lilies so fair," she started to sing the song she picked out of his head. He wasn't even angry then. He joined her, a rare treat as he didn't think his voice was the best and he didn't want the crew knowing he knew love songs. No matter how old they were. She reached for his hand and weaved her fingers between his after the song had finished. "Just give me this tonight. I know we weren't going to talk on it anymore. But just hold my hand and pretend you could love me, dong ma?" He brought the back of her hand to his chapped lips and pressed a lingering kiss to the flawless, pale skin. A single tear escaped and slid into her hairline by her ear as she stared straight up. "Just pretend we're any two people that are allowed to be together."

"We can't..." his voice trailed off. He drew a shaky breath "I meant it, Rivergirl. I aint one fer lyin' no more. One kiss..." he mused. She saw something but pulled back from it to look him in the eye. "Go on, girl, it's okay."

She was in knee high dry summer grass in a white muslin dress. On her head was a crown of fresh wildflowers and from what she could tell she wore nothing on her feet. She was walking toward him, he was wearing what appeared to be his best shirt (not the whoring one) and just behind him was a Sheppard. She turned her head and found their family and friends sat on benches placed in the meadow, and a man who looked like a younger, smaller version of Jayne delicately picked at a guitar as she walked down the makeshift aisle. She pulled herself from that thought. "Please don't," she whispered. "If it can't be true please don't show me these things. Don't show me the thing I want to only snatch it away with a disclaimer at the end." Her voice was starting to crack. Whether is was from too many cigarettes or the tears she was trying desperately to swallow, she didn't know. She sat up to look him full in the face. "You make me feel crazy again, sometimes." She walked back to her bunk and fell into bed. She'd wake up the next morning with a tall glass of water on her bedside table, knowing who put it there.

The next morning found four crew member nursing pretty hellacious hangovers. Mal was the last in, sliding along the wall and tripping into the mess.  
"Letting your captain drink that much could be considered conspiracy to mutiny. Punishable by death," he griped into his coffee.

"Would anyone believe me if I swore to never drink again," Zoe asked, pushing her food around with her spoon but turning positively green at the thought of eating. "I think I need to go back to bed, wake me in the even of crime, yeah?"  
River got up and fetched two more glasses of water to set one in front of Jayne and one in front of Mal.

"Drink up," she ordered, "then one of you bring some to Zoe." As if on cue, Kayle and Simon bounced into the mess. "Kaylee," River said lovingly, "inside voices this morning. I fear we over imbibed last night."

"Aw, poor you. I'll go git the aspirin from Simon. Big meanie locks it all up when he knows y'all are going out drinkin'," she said cheerily and left to go get their remedy. She returned shortly and looked nervously at Jayne "Si says he's needin' to talk to you, Jayne." She handed River and Mall the needed medication.

Shoot. Jayne got up and gave River a worried look but walked down to the infirmary where he found the lights far too bright for his liking. "Needed to see me, doc?"

"What are you putting into my sister's head," he demanded. No standing on ceremony. If Jayne was messing with his mei mei's mind he needed to know.

"Whoa," Jayne took one step back from the irate Doctor who had all manner of needles and drugs at his disposal. "I 'ave no idea what yer meanin'."

"She said last night you make her feel crazy again. If you're hurting her I will have no problem heavily sedating you and leaving you as close to Reaver space as I can get."

"I aint not even kissed er, Doc," he threw up both hands in surrender. "But she's found out som things in ma 'ed. They weren't lies nor nuthin' not 'spectful." He sat dangerously close to the array of needles on a sterile metal tray. He eyed them carefully, contemplating if he were too close to them to be confidin' in the Doc 'bout his feelings. "May as well come clean ta ya. I love 'er. I love 'er in a way that makes me wanna marry her, inna way that makes me know I cain't ne'er 'have her. But I aint even near kissed 'er, I swear it. I ain't done nuthin'." he repeated. Simon sat in the examination chair and reached under. Jayne was sure he was pullin' out a gun or a syringe full'a something to make him sleep forever. To his surprise he set a bottle of clear liquid on the table and two glasses. Jayne cocked his head. "Doc?"

"Relax, it's vodka. A decent proof and smooth going down. I know you're hungover but we need this for the conversation we're about to have." Jayne took the glass Simon handed him. "So, tell me, how long have you been in love with my sister?"

Over the next couple of hours Jayne went through everything from after Miranda and him keeping up a show of his whoring ways to the other night when he showed her things in his head and how he told her he weren't good enough for someone so fine. How men like him never got women like River Tam. And yes, mei mei was now a woman and as he said, in full control of her mind. How she'd told him she'd loved him since she were a girl and his promise not to kiss her because it would set in motion a series of events that were likely to get him killed. And it were better he was there and couldn't have her than not being there at all.

"Well," Simon looked at the man in front of him in a totally different light. He didn't see the roughneck backbirth. The paid killer, the whoring hun dun that he'd tried so hard to shield his sister from. He saw a man wearing his heart on the outside. In the way he watched River when she danced or walked or trained. The way he'd been so careful to establish a friendship that kept them just close enough without raising suspicion. "Seems there's only one thing to do." He paused to look into his empty glass. He poured them both another drink. "If you want to make good on your promise, you're going to have to kiss her. Then you have to tell Mal."

"I'm simple, not stupid."

"No, you're not. Four years is a long time to keep the charade going. And a stupid man could not do that. But if it's making her so miserable to not have you, then it seems you don't have any other choice." With that Jayne left.

He found her in the cargo bay, in her little black shorts and white shirt she used to do her dancing in. Her shoes tied securely around her ankles. She was flitting and jumping about like a marionette. She wasn't aware of his presence until she turned right into him. He grabbed her by the waist and stopped her mad revolutions. Her eyes were glistening and her breath hitched. She'd been crying and dancing. He noticed the slippers now, blood stains forming around the toes. "Girl, you're going to kill yerself dancing like tha'," he sadly looked down to the pink shoes marred with a rusty red. She didn't talk and gingerly walked over to the crates stacked at the far end and hoisted herself in to one. Sat down, she could look him in the eye.

"Have you come to lecture me on podiatry," she asked dryly.

"What? Podi- no. I aint here to lecture you. Lookit me," he lifted her chin. Her stare was defiant but at once softened. "I'm 'ere ta make good on ma threats, River." He called her River.

"You said it. We can't. 'T'aint right'," she mimicked his thick rim accent. "I have decided, if it's not you...it's nobody. No one else will do and if you can't see that, then I'm doomed. I shall die a maiden." She was looking at his lips. "It'll be noble to d-" She was cut off by his mouth covering hers. She was flooded with his emotions: the four years of celibacy and lust for her. For her sake. The fear he couldn't keep her safe. He still didn't think he was good enough but if she'd have him he'd try and be the man she deserved. The promises he'd made in his head one night after she'd gotten that gash across her back. He fisted her long brown hair and pulled her closer to him. They kissed so hard their teeth clashed and in the background he heard a few whistles come from beyond the open bay doors. The people of Asterope seemed to approve. Would their Captain?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own it.

They parted reluctantly, River giving a soft whimper as his lips left hers. Jayne's breath came out in ragged drifts, still smelling like stale smoke and alcohol. "I r'call makin' all manner-a threats on kissin' n' deflowerin' and marryin'. I plan on makin' good."

"I hope so. But...Mal," she fretted.

"He don't need ta know jus yet," Jayne helped her off the crate. "Go git dressed. Imma takin' ya sumwhere."

She came back in record time. She had brushed her hair until it was glossy and her curls hung free down her back. Her tight black trousers sported the thigh holster he'd made her for her birthday to house her gun, Rochester. She'd picked a form-fitting green shirt that he could just about see through and her feet had been gingerly stuffed into her combat boots. "I've told Simon we're sleeping out and he seemed suspiciously resigned to the idea. What happened in that infirmary when he needed to talk to you," she asked him as they made their way down the red main road to the other side of the village.

"He says yer growed up and can make yer own choices. And iffn that's me, he's happy fer ya." Jayne gave a final look around as they entered the building, he was sure they weren't followed. As they walked in, River smiled at the man behind the bar.

"Hunter! How are you and the wife doing after that...unpleasantness we took care of for ya," she asked cheerfully. They had been shook down a few too many times by local gangsters in collection of 'protection money'. It'd nearly ruined them.

"Very well, Miss River," he nodded to her. "Mister Jayne," he slid a glass of amber liquid the large man's way. "How can I help you?"

"Your rooms clean, Hunter? Be straight with me," she giggled half-serious.

"Cleanest in the village I'd say. You needin' a room, Miss?"

"Two nights if possible. With a big bed," she shot Jayne a look that near killed him.

"You can have the uppermost room, then," the middle-aged man smiled at her, then looked over to Jayne. "I aint accessory to anything, right?"

"Just nice to get off ship and give business to you fine people once in a while," she smiled brightly and put some credits on the bar. She took the key from Hunter and lead Jayne up the stairs.

The room was, indeed, clean. A suite off to the side would make cleaning off less awkward, River observed. Jayne sat on the bed and toed his boots off. "It'll do," he grinned as he spread his hand over the soft but faded blanket. River walked over to him and kissed him softly at the temple, the jaw, and finally the lips. Her pink tongue darted out to lick the tip of his nose playfully. He gently unbuckled Rochester from her thigh and placed him on the bedside table then slid his rough hands up under her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her tight belly.

Jayne spent the next four hours making good on some of his promises. The first time had hurt her a bit and he lay there, holding her and stroking her hair after. She was so tiny, he should have figured that despite the fact she should kill him with her pinky that some things she was vulnerable to. He was shocked when she initiated a second time, then a quick third. They fell asleep for a while and he woke kissing her shoulder and running his hand along the scar on her back. "Wasn't your fault," she said sleepily, tucking her naked body closer in to his. "Was only using variables to keep others safe. Was young and reckless."

"Yeah, well, I shoulda kept it from happen'in. To anyone. Thought I lost ya, Rivergirl," he placed a kiss at the top of her head. Her fingers found the scar at his chest and walked across it.

"We match now," she smiled softly, eyes still closed. There was a click and the sound of a hammer cocking. Jayne stiffened and tightened his grip around her. Her eyes popped open and in one motion she took Rochester's safety off and aimed it behind Jayne at the person who dare damage her calm.

"You explainin' what the HADES is gon' on here," it was Mal. And boy was he furious.

"You shoot my boyfriend, I relieve you of your manhood. Dong ma," River peaked from over Jayne's back. She tucked the sheet around herself and propped up on her free arm, never taking the gun off its mark. "Gun down, Captain Daddy!" Mal's eyes softened. She hadn't called him that in a long time.

Just then the comm they'd taken with them hissed to life: "River, it's Inara. Mal's on his way to Hunter's. One of the locals saw you take a room with Jayne. He's mad, mei mei. Real mad. Darling, be careful." She kept the gun pointed and raised the comm to her mouth:

"He's here. I have it under control, jie jie. Thank you," she said sweetly into the speaker. "Now, Mal, you're not a stupid man. I'm sure you understand what's been going on here. And I have to say I never pictured you involved in this situation. We live on your ship, we are part of your crew; I get it." Jayne took the opportunity to place his gun hand on Vera in case things got violent.

"What she's sayin' is we're gun' carry on. On yer boat, yer boss and Imma make peace wit' that. But what we're gettin' up ta off ship aint none yer concern."

"You order him offship, I walk," River said defiantly sounding all too much like a spiteful child.

"See Tross, I gotta problem with that. We're grounding here fer a while. A long while. 'Nara's pregnant. Lil' Kaylee's pregnant. I can't be having anymore blood on my hands, not after what happened to Zoe," Mal sat on the edge of the bed, a mite too close to naked Jayne for his comfort. "There's the reason I was lookin' for you two in tha first place. I reckon I'm makin this the homestead for a while. Doc wants to do some good here, it's safe, the people friendly and theren't no crime we can't handle. Zoe's been friendly with the local lawman he says he can hire us up on security detail."

River finally lowered Rochester, "No longer crew- family."

"Yeah, tross. Mebbe you could do passenger ferryin' runs from here to the close by moons. But I don't want the ladies in delicate ways on the ship no more. Asterope seemed the best place to settle." Jayne, taking the blanket with him, walked over to the suite and shut the door. River looked at Mal.

"So we get to make a home here," she said softly, smiling a bit.

Jayne turned the shower on and stood under the hot water for a while. He had to get to Nash, and soon. If they were staying and if she'd still have him, he had ta get his Ma's ring. He was interrupted by River joining him in the shower. She gently lathered up his back, her fingers digging at the near permanent knots in his muscles. "You going to make good on more promises soon, boa bei," she asked sinfully in his ear. He turned to face her.

"Ya didn't hafta shoot Mal, didja," he was only a bit serious. "Did he mean it? We's staying here for a stretch?"

"He says we'll stay here if we have it in our heads to. Or we can move on. I believe he's made peace with the fact that he can't clip my wings. I sing in no gilded cages," she paused. "I sounded crazy right there." Jayne pulled her into a hug, wasting what little hot water was left. When it went cold, they got back in bed and weaved their fingers together. Her wet hair was cold on his shoulder. She started to doze easier knowing they were safe, she hummed a song he hadn't heard since he was a child. His Ma used to sing it to their Pa while she rubbed his feet after a long day:

I'm not very fond of songs that weep and moan

unlike the others, I've wandered in search of a home,

I wanna be close to you baby

Near to you, my lover man

Please relieve me of my sorrow

and see the joy you're bringin' me...

As their hands held fast together, he supposed he'd better ask Simon fer her hand. Or did he ask Mal? He'd rather ask Simon. Maybe they'd have some more of that fine vodka he kept stowed in the infirmary.

They returned to the ship that morning and Kaylee, with little regard for her 'delicate condition' jumped into River's arms, kissing her cheeks and muttering thing about how shiny it was. Mal continued to avert his eyes when Jayne put and arm around the pilot's shoulders and hugged her to his side. Zoe came up to him later in the corridor and slammed him against a wall.

"If you're bad to her in any way, I can and will kill you. And I will enjoy it," she stared daggers in his face. Then she hugged him. Hard. That might have been the part that frightened him most.

Inara, all quiet dignity, took River into her shuttle and gave her answers to questions she never had reason to ask. She brushed her fingers against the young girl's face. "You will be happy, mei mei," she asked.

"This was ever the only way," River smiled sadly. "Since I was a girl no one else but Jayne would do. My heart was his in insanity and once I got better I found I hadn't the mind to take it back. I've loved him since before I knew what that meant."

Once word got around the little settlement that the people who had helped them so much were fixing to stay. One night some women from the village came to collect the crew and bring them to a cookout where people had prepared all types of food, a huge bonfire going to ward off the quickly cooling nights, and reels playing for the dancing. Kaylee made Simon dance in a way that made River wonder if he'd ever learned in the first place. Inara and Mal swayed together, pressed up so close River thought they'd melt into one big Mal/Inara/Baby mass. Zoe was joking and drinking with a local lawman who had proposed to her twice the last time she was here.  
Jayne looked at River after he'd finished eating, food still caught in his growing stubble. She wiped it away and planted a kiss on his lips. He tasted like smoked meat and good beer and Jayne. It was a shocking thing when he asked her to dance. It was even more shocking when he was found to be able to quite tolerably. A mix between Spanish waltz and zydeco. Something energetic where her grace had no place. He chuckled at the girl trying to learn the steps and he spread his hand across her back, just pulling her in close and smelling her hair. Cloves, vanilla, apples. "Yer gun' marry me, babygirl," he asked into her hair.

"I will," she grinned up at him all lopsided in that way that killed him. She kissed him again, a salty taste to the honeyed raspberry flavour of her mouth.

One week after he'd sworn to himself that men like him didn't get to keep fine women like River Tam, they were engaged.

A/N: I struggled a bit, please be nice. But next chapter we get to meet Ma Cobb!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own a little blue house, a red cat and a fine pair of boots. But not these characters contained within.

The day they left for Nash, Kaylee handed them a stack of letters to send home to her folks and other family and cried like they were never coming back. Zoe wished them safe passage on her way out to the lawman's office that morning. Her eyes had a light in them they hadn't seen in years, and in some small way they thought the man's friendship was good for her. Mal made all manner of threats pertaining to the safety of his 'daughter' and Simon shook Jayne's hand that devolved quickly into a very manly hug.

"One week, jie jie," River soothed her, petting her head and handing her off to Simon. They were getting ready to go see the midwife in the village. Kaylee had insisted on seeing her, as was traditional where she was from. River secretly smiled hoping the old woman would be the one to break the news to Simon that his bubbly bride was carrying not one, but two of his progeny.

Mal was only slightly hurt that they hadn't asked to arrive on Serenity. Everyone was busy trying to get settled in their new roles in the small community and River insisted on not burdening them with unpaid transport. Mal had purchased a small house by the Sheriff's and was working hard on fixing it up before Inara started to become uncomfortably pregnant. Simon was given a home near their medical facilities and had been taken in as CMO of the small building that passed for a hospital. Not that they were sure what a CMO was supposed to do but Simon was working on getting the country doctors who had little training up to speed. And disinfecting everything. Zoe was still living on ship, reluctant to leave what had been so familiar and held so many memories of her husband. The lawman had coaxed her out to his place a few times for a friendly barbecue and was often seen accompanying her around town as she walked her beat. Which she was told was not necessary, but she assured him it was. River and Jayne had been staying in the top room of Hunter's, and he insisted they stay for no pay. Every once in a while River slipped extra credits into his till and worked the bar on busy nights. Jayne provided security although it wasn't really needed but once or twice.

They approached the ship they booked passage on. The Captain (who also piloted the small ship) greeted them with a smile, and announced the all aboard. The trip went quicker than River would have liked, as she was nervous about meeting the woman who had managed to raise Jayne. Touching down on Nash, River started to feel shaky. Jayne rubbed her back and whispered soothingly in her ear. At the dock they were met by a Mahogany haired woman not much older than Kaylee.

"Jayne! Jayne," she yelled, waving her arms and jumping up and down. Jayne ran over to her and hugged her so hard he lifted her feet off the ground. She was tall and well muscled. Made for hard work.

"Mattie! How the heck are ya," he smiled as he placed the girl back down on the ground. River noted their eyes were the same clear shade of blue and they had the same pointed nose. Familial resemblance. "Mattie, this is my girl, River. River, my baby sister Madeline."

"Do NOT call me Madeline," she smacked the large man on the back of the head. "Pleased ta meetchya, River. When Jayne here wrote us and done told ya's was fixin' ta marry, you coulda knocked Momma down wit' a feather, hand to God." The two girls linked arms and Jayne took the bags. They started walking to the Cobb homestead. Mattie talked more than Kaylee, River observed, but had her cheery disposition and inextinguishable optimism. River could see why Jayne and Kaylee had become such good friends. She decided she liked Mattie very much and smiled at the older girl who was happily chatting away about Jayne's brothers, Erin, Kelley, and Ashley.

"All girls' names," River mused.

"Suppose so," Mattie thought on it. They approached a yellow house with green shutters that looked in better repair than River had anticipated. they were greeted on the wooden porch by a woman no taller than River. The woman's face was weathered and tired looking, but at the sight of her son she softened. She reached up to him and pulled him into a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around a few times before she scolded him that she was getting dizzy.

"And this must be yer gal, River," Radiant Cobb eyed the girl up and down.

"Hello Mrs. Cobb, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," her core manners returning after so long. She was nervous, and it was showing.

"Oh girl, we don't fuss with all that! Ya call me Ma," she smiled as she wrapped the girl up in her arms. A mother's touch. "Yer family now, prettygirl." The ushered them inside.

The inside of the house was shabby but well repaired. The darns on the arms of the couch were expertly done and knitted blankets covered what couldn't be fixed up. The wooden floor bore the marks of being abused by toys and boots and throwing knives over the years. The rug covering the stairs was threadbare and the crossbeams seemed to sag. Like the house was hugging you. On the scarred, low table in the sitting room there was a tray with a fine china set on it. "Hardly get a reason to break out my finery," Ma explained gesturing to the tea set. "But meetin' ma new daughter seemed a good reason. " She held River at arms length and looked at her again. "Bit skinny."

"I always have been," River tried not to sound defensive.

"Sh' dances that ballet, Ma," Jayne explained. "They all skinny. 'Sides, I like er jus fine as she is."

"Well, I'll be sure ta feedja up good while yer here," she smiled warmly.

They sat down and talked about that the brothers had been up to since Jayne left. Erinn was law now, married a girl from church and had a couple of younguns. Kelley was a farmhand on his father in law's holding, his wife having died from damplung a couple of years ago. Jayne was sorry to hear, as he knew his sister-in-law and had liked her. She was a good, hardworking woman. Ashley was working with the mechanic in town, saving up for a homestead of his own and fixed on marrying little Shelley Marsters from the next town over. But she wasn't aware of it yet. Mattie's hand hadn't been asked yet and she was fine with that, having a bit of a delicate constitution from a childhood illness.

River had started to fill Ma in on the details of her life before Serenity with a shaky voice when Ma stopped her.

"Don't matter who ya were, prettygirl. Jus' matter who ya are. And that ya make my Jayne happy." River saw a memory from Radiant's mind:

She caught Jayne out back in the haycock with Shiloh Winter, giggling and whispering about their life they were planning. "Imma marry ya up, Shi. Imma keep yas safe and yer gun have my children. I c'n work farms or mines and ya c'n weave cloth right on the porches, watchin' our passel run 'round." River saw a bit of sadness then. But Radiant's eyes turned to River and the sadness was gone. "It's good ta see my Jayne happy again," she grabbed the girl's hand. "Aint never thought it would happen." Just as Ma thought she would lose it and start crying, her three sons walked into the house making all sorts of ruckus as Mattie greeted them. River hear the sister squeal that their pretty new sister-in-law was in the sitting room with their Momma.

River stood and straightened her purple dress and smiled at Jayne as the three men walked in. They all towered over their mother. Blue eyes. They all had crystalline blue eyes and statures that would have made them gods a few centuries ago. Hands were shaken, kisses given, insults thrown between the brothers. Erinn had pulled Jayne outside to the backyard to talk with him over the details of his warrant on their planet. He'd managed to convince the old Sheriff Jayne had acted in self defense. Erinn still didn't know how he managed it, but the warrant was given amnesty after ten years. Shi's Momma and sister had come to the amnesty hearing and cried buckets when it was granted. Everything would be okay if Jayne had a mind to stay.

Jayne explained he had been saving up for years, purchased a bit of land on Asterope and was setting about building a house on that land. River pretended not to know that, pretended to not see the plans for the little cottage in his head. For someone with little to no learning, he was incredibly precise and only after walking around his mother's house did she realize their new home would look quite similar to it. River ran her fingers over the worn carvings of the banister, the softened wainscoting, she stopped at the main hearth in the sitting room, no seeing Ma come up behind her.

"Ya alright there prettygirl," she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Ma Cobb, I'm just admiring your home. It's the most beautiful place I've ever been," she turned to the woman.

"Aw, hell," she dismissed. "You's raised in the Core. I'm sure ya grew up in a finer house than this. Thisis jus' a pokey little hovel on a dry little moon."

"Someone built it for you. Seems to be a tradition here. Someone put all the pieces together with their own hands because they wanted to keep you safe and warm. It's beautiful," River insisted.

"Ya know, I heard aboutchya fer years. I was always wondr'in after why my boy seemed so bothered by'a," she studied the young woman's face. Fine boned and pale like a doll with a smattering of freckles across her nose. Made her look so young, but Jayne insisted that she were as strong and skilled as anyone he ever met. "Then a few years ago, he wrote that he near lost ya. His writin' were never good, honey, ya gotta know that. But tha letters weren't formed proper and they's smudged. He'd been shakin' when he wrote it. Now, my boy's had some trouble in his life and I seen him cry all but once through it all. But my heart just about done broke up when I read his letter. My boy loves ya, and loves ya hard. You aint gun leave 'im for no fancy Coreboy, now are ya?"

"Mother Cobb," River sighed as she cupped the old woman's cheek in her hand, "your Jayne is the only one who would ever do. My one and only," she leveled her stare to the woman to emphasize. "The only one," she repeated. "I have had hard times myself. I was mistreated for a very long time. Made into something very powerful without any say in it. Jayne lets me be whatever I am and went through great pains to make sure no one else ever put that hurt on me again. I don't know what kind of woman you think could walk away from that, but I assure you it's not me." Radiant smiled at her new daughter.

"You'll git 'long jus fine in this family," she took River's hand. "Now let's git you fed up." She was lead into the kitchen and sat at the old table between Erinn and Kelley who asked her questions about the Core and about her brother. Mattie asked after Kaylee and how her baby was doing. Ashley was quiet, and eyed River carefully as he ate. "Ash'll take a shine to ya eventually," Ma assured her after dinner.

"He doesn't like strangers. Thinks I carry myself too straight, I don't look like I've seen hard work. I understand that sometimes people need a bit of time," River helped Ma dry the dishes and place them back in the creaking cabinets.

Over the next week, Ashley did take a shine to her. It started when River agreed to climb up into the apple tree out back and get the best apples at the top for Ma's pie. He watched her tuck her skirt between her legs and hitch up into the highest branches. Then he saw her swimming in the lake with Mattie and Shiloh's sister, screeching and whooping as they jumped off a high rock holding hands. He saw Ma teaching River to knit so she could make something for Kaylee's little one (lil Kaywinnet gone and married a Core Doctor, huh) and talking about when to plant certain things for different harvests all year. When one of the cows got free of the pasture he saw her help usher it back to their land then hold the fence in place as Kelley patched it. One night she was sitting out back looking up at the stars, holding on to Jayne's arm as she sang a song passed down by their Pa before he left. The one about a Rose and Brier. She sure had a pretty voice. High and sweet and a little raspy.

"Whaddya see in my brother then," he asked one afternoon as they were walking to the dry goods to replace a rake that broke.

Her smile was wistful and pulled to the left a bit. "The whole 'verse," her eyes closed then opened again slowly.

Their week on Nash ended and River came away from it with a larger family, and wearing the emerald ring Radiant Llewellyn wore the day she became Mrs. Cobb. As the ship touched down on Asterope, she took a deep breath.

"Smells like home."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Firstly, thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting any honestly, so...yeah! Amazing! Secondly if it's recognized as Firefly/Serenity, the recognize it as not mine.

A year later, River walked up the path paved with smooth river rocks to the red wooden door of the cottage Jayne had built. She remembered the town's men coming by each day in varying degrees of enthusiasm to help, and aiding Jayne in the lifting, pouring and nailing together. The inside still smelled like drying paint and she softly stepped into the living room to find Jayne shirtless, painting a doorframe.

"Hey Rivergirl," he wiped his hands on a rag, "little ones let you go early?" River had taken to teaching dancing in the Church's hall. The little girls of the village followed her around like some Pied Piper of fairyland.

"I was lucky to get away with my life," she laughed, kissing him on the cheek and running her hands down his bare chest. "Is this lovely place almost done so you can make an honest woman out of me?" Her smile was sinful.

"Paint jus' hasta dry, Moony," he caught her chin in his hand and raised her lips to his. "Then, once we's married Imma plannin' on taking ya on every surface."

They'd lived at Hunter's for six months, then Kaylee and Simon's twins were born. Poor Kaylee by the end could hardly walk, leaning so far back they though she was going to topple over, she'd waddle to the mechanic's every day for work until one morning she woke up with stabbing pains in her back.

Twenty-seven hours later Kaylee gave birth in the hospital Simon had managed to turn into the best medical institution on the Rim and Vivien and Violet were welcomed into the ragtag family. The novelty of them being babies hadn't worn off for Simon yet, but once they started to act like little girls he might have a problem. River moved in to their home to help Kaylee with the girls and Jayne Had started to stay at the house that was half-built at the time. She missed him at night sometimes when the girls slept through. She was still working the bar at Hunter's on busy nights but during the day she could be found dancing in her funny shoes around the cleared lobby of the makeshift hotel. One of the women of the village suggested, after too many questions from her little daughter, that River teach the little girls of the village to dance like that. Often the children followed her around asking to braid her hair or to climb trees with them or to sing to them the songs she'd picked from Jayne's mind. So River talked to the Sheppard about renting the Church Hall, citing dancing would strengthen the constitutions of the children and teach them a gentle discipline that would turn them into good adults.

Three months after Vivien and Violet were born, Mal and Inara became the happy parents of Cerano, an olive-skinned chubby baby with a shock of black hair at the front of his peachy head. Inara gave birth at home, completely unintentionally on the purple silk chaise lounge with nobody but Mal to deliver him. By the time they'd sent for Simon and he'd gotten to them, the baby had arrived. Healthy and snuffling, the boy still had a charming disposition just like his mother.

Zoe shocked them all. A month after Jayne and River had gotten back from Nash, she moved her things out of the ship. When asked where she was to live, she casually replied that she was moving into the lawman's house. He was a widower, his wife having died a long time back, and told Zoe that they could provide each other with company and comfort and he wasn't ever expecting her to marry him or love him or anything. He wasn't looking to replace the man she'd been married to.

"Michael says we can be platonic companions to each other," she explained, "have a close friendship and share quarters with no expectation of romance. It suits us fine." Secretly they'd all been ecstatic about the development but kept their faces softly stoic.

"She's falling in love with him," River whispered in Inara's ear one night. They were all sitting around a table at Hunter's, having dinner and those that could enjoying a few drinks. River pointed under the table and when Inara looked she saw Zoe's hand woven together with the lawman's. "It'll be slow."

They arrived at the Cobb homestead on Nash three days before River and Jayne were to be married. They landed Serenity in a far field, greeted by Mattie and Kaylee's sisters running up to the ship hollering and cheering. River thought Kayle was going to explode with excitement to show off her babies and handsome husband. She silently hoped Simon would keep his foot away from his mouth. Hugs and coos and kisses were given to everyone Mattie took River's hand and dragged her to the cottage.

"Momma's been real excited ta see ya, River. We's all missed ya! Even grumpy, serious ol' Ashley," she chattered away about how her and Shiloh's sister Emmy had been busy picking all the wildflowers they could find and how she was going to be so happy with her crown and how Momma had managed to bake a real cake with sugar frosting and everything.

"Wow it sounds lovely, Mattie," she looked at Kaylee's sisters: Talulahrae, Dixiebell, Scarlettdear, she reminded herself. Strange names seem to be a familial trait. "I've heard so much about you all," she smiled at the three younger girls. She was ushered into the yellow house to find Radiant knitting in her favourite chair. The old woman stood up and reached out to her with both arms.

"Hey there prettygirl, was wondr'in when you'd touch down. I'm sure Mattie's talked yer ear off about d'tails. The rest on the way up," she hadn't let go of River yet. She was suffocating in the older woman's red hair.

"Hello Ma. It's very good to be back. thank you for going through all the trouble for us," she was being polite again.

"Shush, you calm down down. Girls, go run prettygirl a bath," she ordered the four girls.

The rest of the crew came into the small house and filled it wall to wall. Mal and Inara were going to stay with Erinn and his wife in town, Kaylee and Simon were going to go to the Fry homestead and stay with them. Her parents were bursting at the seams to see the new babies. Jayne and River were to stay with Ma but the night before the wedding Jayne was off to Kelley's. Surprisingly he'd refused Last Night traditions, saying that in his mind there weren't no one he'd rather have serve him drinks while topless than the woman he were about to marry. Ma smacked him then saying not to talk about that sweet girl in such a way.

After a couple of days, Jayne was off to Kelley's for a day of hunting and a night of drinking, River kissed him goodbye on the porch and watched after him until he disappeared in the distance. Scarlettdear dragged her back inside to paint her nails and Ma Cobb had to finish the last alterations on her dress.

" 'M thinkin' ya need it taken in a bit here," Ma pinched the extra fabric at the waist of the dress. "Yer still such a bitty thing. But outside-a my girl, I aint never seen one prettier," the old woman's eyes crinkled at the corners and her mouth stretched into a smile. Mattie brought in an elaborate crown of dried wildflowers and placed it on top of River's head.

"Emmy and I spent days weaving this," Mattie said proudly. Emmy fingered the dress's soft fabric and gave a sad smile up at River.

"I know," River told her softly, wiping a tear away quickly.

"Just be happy. Both of you deserve it," Emmy told her softly, grabbing her hand as Ma pinned more fabric to be taken in. Emmy was like River in that she could see into people's minds. She wasn't as brazen as River in sing her ability, but when she met the dark haired girl she did so for her sister's memory. Emmy saw all the hurt that was put on her and how she'd healed over the years. The way Jayne steadied her and how she'd turned into the woman she was now.

"Okay pretty," Ma interrupted their thoughts, "off with the dress. I'll fix it up."

The day came quickly, after what River felt was insufficient sleep for the energy she was to expel. Dixiebell burst into her room at 5am to set River's naturally wavy hair in rags to define the curls. Zoe showed up shortly after breakfast with a present from Jayne. It was a little gold locket that hung on a delicate short chain. River touched it, not believing what she saw. It was beautiful and surprisingly genuine gold which was hard to come by out here.

"He had Michael pick it up last he went off planet," Zoe explained. "Said you needed something fine." River fastened it around her neck and looked in the mirror. It sat just in the hollow of her neck, catching the early morning light. Zoe smiled down at the little girl- no- woman who sat at the rickety old vanity table on a dusty homestead out on the Rim. A long way from Osiris, from the traditions of the Core, from the people who had so willingly sent her to what would have been her death if her brother hadn't intervened. Little Core heiress, ballarina, light as a feather was about to marry a backbirth Mercenary with a penchant for guns and a build like a Spartan. Zoe kissed the girl's cheek lightly. "See you later little one."

Talulahrae and Mattie fussed over River's make-up whilst Ma laid out her dress. Kaylee had passed Vivien to Scarlettdear and Violet to Ashley and ran upstairs to see her mei mei in an ivory muslin dress that reached the floor. Her wildflower crown atop her curled chocolate hair, a gold necklace gleaming against her pale skin. Unadorned with no lace or frills she looked the picture of innocence, Kaylee observed. Like someone who never killed, was never cut on, who never had to sift through the mental screams of the dead and dying.

"Ya look so pretty, Riv," Kayle smiled through tears. She hugged her sister-in-law hard but careful not to crease her dress. "Now don't go on cryin' or you'll ruin yer make-up."

Simon offered each of the women and lead them down the stairs. Inara, with Cerano strapped to her chest with a length of green silk, kissed her twice on each cheek. "Beautiful mei mei," she held her at arm's length.

Mal hugged her hard, unmindful of her dress. Then he straightened up and puffed his chest out. "You sure about this, Tross? I can ferry ya back to Asterope any second," he chuckled as she took his arm. They all marched in a line from the little house the the field out back. The grass was knee high and dry, making little rustling noises in the breeze. She wore no shoes and in the distance she heard Kelley pick out a song on his guitar as she began to walk down the aisle which was nothing more than a length of burlap on the ground, held down by large rocks along the sides.

The ceremony was short, they exchanged rings and once pronounced man and wife Jayne gathered her up in his arms, bent her backward and planted a hard, long kiss on her lips. They heard squeals and claps and cheers from the crowd (half the planet must have turned out to see the oldest Cobb boy finally wed) and lead everyone to where the reception was set up.

As the night wore on, it cooled and she thanked whatever gods were there that Ma Cobb had thought to make the dress with long sleeves. at some point the old woman had wrapped her new daughter in a knitted shawl and Jayne had given up his jacket to her. They ate their fill and after some people had pulled out their fiddles and dulcimers and guitars and started playing energetic music to which one old man called out the dances. River and Jayne danced until his feet were so sore he'd ditched his shoes under a table somewhere. She stopped her twirling to point out Zoe and Michael who were grasping hands and whispering sweetly to each other. "The event of one wedding usually brings on another," she grinned up at him. She was pulled away by Emmy who spun her into a new dance which she danced with Mattie, Emmy, Scarlettdear and a girl Jayne didin't know. He took the opportunity to sit down and have some more of the fine brew Erinn had brought from his own cellar.

"So," Simon sat next to Jayne, obviously drunk but mirthful. "I reckon it's your job," he paused to suppress a belch, "and m'sister's. To even out the odds a bit."

"Yeah," Jayne asked.

"We need another boy on our side." Jayne laughed. Poor man was outnumbered in his own home.

"We'll work on it. Every day," he laughed at his brother-in-law.

"Ugh, I can't know that," he stumbled away to find his wife. Kaylee's parents had taken the babies home after the ceremony so the couple could enjoy a night of dancing and drinking.

River danced over to him and grabbed his arm. "Your husbandly duties include spinning me around until I get dizzy," she giggled. She'd had a bit to drink as was evidenced by the flush to her cheeks.

At the end of the night, the new couple were lead to a canvas tipi lined with wool blankets and a large mattress and what looked like all the pillows and blankets on the homestead. The women all handed River flowers and harvest fruits and the men each dumped their drinks on the ground as Jayne passed. Safely inside the warm cocoon they closed the flap and undressed. River hopped into bed shivering a bit. He wrapped his big arms around his new bride and kissed her soundly.

"I gots 'nother promise I needta make good'n," he grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: fluffy, but not mine.

They returned to their new home, still riding the glee from their wedding. He hoisted his little bride in his arms and carried her in to the little house at the edge of the village.

"Welcome home," he kissed her deeply before letting her down. "They's only three bedrooms, babygirl but I's reckonin' that would do fer now. Nuff room fer a few littlun's to start." He watcher her float about the house in awe, touching the walls and examining the floors. She stopped when she got to the large stone fireplace on the far wall of the living room. Above it hung Vera and under it her dainty pistol, Rochester.

"You don't think we'll need these anymore," she grinned. "But we should keep them out as a reminder of where we came from. Or how far we've all come. The nomads are settling down. The broken has been repaired. Sins forgiven. No special hells. All clean and shiny again." She slipped into that disjointed way of talking she did when she was tired or very excited. She brushed her fingers against the worn leather of Sheppard's symbol that stood on the mantelpiece.

"Ya okay, River," he cocked his head and stared worriedly at her.

"Yes, sorry. Lots of thoughts and not enough sleep. I dare say someone kept me quite occupied for a couple of days." She paused to look at the long wall that separated the sitting room and kitchen. "A barre!"

"Figger ya could teach yer classes in here. I could move the furniture when the kiddies came for lessons," he explained. "Or you can just dance like ya used ta."

...

Before they all knew it, two years had passed and they were still on the little planet. they all found their niches in the community with Mal having most of the passenger ferrying contracts in the quadrant which left him very busy and grumpy as ever. He only seemed happy when he had a leave to see Inara and Cerano and the rest of the people he missed having on ship. Sometimes they wondered if he missed the black but if he did, he wasn't saying. Inara settled into an easy life as a mother to their darling little boy. She would sometimes sew dresses or teach dances with River, but she mostly enjoyed planting flowers in her garden or entertaining the provincial women with tea ceremonies.

The hospital thrived under Simon's direction, becoming larger and more advanced. He was doing real good out there and had even started training up doctors to help take some of the workload off of him. Kaylee continued to baby Serenity and had started to notice her daughter, Vivien, shared her enthusiasm for engines while Violet seemed to be more at home in Simon's office at the hospital. Poor Simon was still outnumbered in his own home but he'd started to get used to it as the girls got a bit older and developed personalities all their own. The one thing he was grateful for was that they shared their mother's easy-going countenance.

It was a sad day when the old, beloved schoolmaster died in the rural settlement. The parents' faces all dropped, the children were sent into mourning and the school was out of session for a whole month. Then someone remembered the precocious dance teacher and how she spoke near every language they could think of, had a knowledge of things far beyond that of the old schoolmaster, and could keep the children's attention as well as keep them in line. Rural children grew up feral sometimes, with hungry little eyes and wild temperaments. The girl seemed to have a calming effect on them whether it was her lilting voice or her faraway stare they did not know. All they knew was she was adored by them. So River became the new schoolmistress.  
Everyone admired the wooden house with the red door at the edge of the village where civilization slowly turned to wilderness. Jayne was asked to oversee other buildings of new homes as more settlers flocked to the red clay planet. He was still as formidable as ever with his mass and height but every day when the pale, slight girl with long dark hair came to bring him a basket of food for his lunch they saw something soften in the man. Their boss became like a little boy, running after a girl on the playground. He'd swing her around in circles and kiss her in front of everyone saying "I'll ne'er get tired-a bein' able ta kiss ya whenever I wantta."

Zoe and the lawman were married quietly by the town judge one night, with Inara as witness after being sworn to secrecy. They continued to walk their beat together, drink in the tavern, and hold the finest barbecues in the town; but people noticed a difference in them. They were all too afraid of them to say anything. Even after Zoe announced she was pregnant, no one seemed to mention that it could only be Michael's. She was very careful this time, taking every opportunity to go for a check up with Simon and when Alliah was born, all mocha skin and blonde hair and wise eyes, it was hte first time in years Zoe cried. Michael ordered her off duty for the first three months which resulted in a fight that the wall of the sheriff's station still bore the marks of. (Zoe may have thrown something at Michael for insinuating that because of her condition she shouldn't be doing her job.)

They all met at Hunter's once a week to over-imbibe and trade stories of how their lives were going. Sometimes, when they drank too much and Jayne and river got over-amorous in public, Mal would try and draw his gun.

"He's allowed now. We're married. And...hic...remember what I said about keeping your manhood," River would giggle.

"You don't got Rochester on ya, Tross," Mal would counter.

She'd just point to her head and stare at him, "Brain..."

Around January it became too cold for the children to attend school again until March, and River was just closing up the schoolhouse when Jayne came by to help her.

"What we plannin' on fer yer break then Moony," he asked as he lifted the heavy shutters into place. The winter gales on Asterope were brutal. Jayne had been around to his new constructions to fit them with weatherproofing.

"Well," she lifted the rugs and hung them over the back of the students' chairs, "you threatened ages ago to put a baby in my belly. I figure you have a few months to make good on that. The long, cold, nights are quite conducive to lovemaking marathons." She grabbed her husband by the lapels of his coat, pressing the length of her body against his. He captured her mouth in a long kiss that was interrupted by a gagging noise.

"Sue, I thought I told you all to run along home," River sighed at the little girl. "It'll be dark soon."

"I was wondering if you and Mister Jayne could walk me home, Miss River. I was too scared," she looked down at the ground.

" 'Course lil' bit," Jayne smiled, taking the girl's hand in his. River smiled at the sight, hoping it was a scene of things to come.

Once they dropped the little girl home to her parents they headed to their house on the edge of town. Jayne started a fire in the fireplace while River hummed and chopped vegetables for stew. Jayne poured her a glass of elderflower wine that was a gift from one of the parents at school and she sipped it as the stew simmered. She smiled at her large husband as he took the glass from her hand and wrapped her in a hug that lifted her off the ground. Kissing his jaw, she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed herself to be carried into the living room where the fire had heated the room up nicely. He lay her down on the floor and pulled one of their wool wedding night blankets over them. He slid his hand up the heavy dress she was wearing. It was tightly tailored so he hardly got it up around her hips. She giggled and leaned to one side to undo the zippier at the side. Jayne reverently, as if in the presence of a religious relic, lifted it over her head and looked down on her. Now sparsely clad, she undressed him while running her hands over his well-muscled body. Age had done nothing to ruin the god-like physique he'd stopped maintaining with such recklessness. Hard work and the outdoors had done that for him. He kissed her, making sure every inch of her was covered with the claim of his lips as she threaded her fingers through his short hair with noticeably more grey in it than she'd remembered. She ran her nails across his broad back as her need increased.  
He'd spent an hour inside of her, making her keen and moan and scream. They fell together, and lay there after, panting and sweating despite the cold outside. River gave a sniff and Jayne put hand on her back.

"What's wrong, babygirl," he asked worried. She sniffed again.

"We left the gorram stove on," she shouted, running naked into the kitchen. He pulled on his boxers and followed her into the smoky kitchen. She was waving a towel over the smoking pot of what was once their dinner. When he looked inside he saw a burned on mess of what looked like leeks and carrots and beef.

"Yer not 'lowed ta cook anymore," he chuckled and hugged her tightly to him, to find she had kicked his shin.

"You distracted me," she screeched. He handed her slip and unders to her and she dressed quickly. "Big, gorgeous, husband man coming in the kitchen and dragging me away from a boiling pot." The rage on her perfect little doll face quickly faded and was replaced with amusement. She pulled a plate of cheese and apples out of the icebox and set it on the table, placing a bottle of wine and a bottle of scotch on the table. "Dinner is served, handsome," she kissed his cheek as she pushed him down into a chair. She winked at him across the table as she took a large swig of wine and crunched a slice of apple.

They slept that night wrapped in each other's arms as the worst storm the settlement had seen in nearly a decade raged outside. The windows shook beneath the heavy shutters, the fire in their bedroom flickered, the doors rattled. Jayne didn't mind the noise as it kept him awake enough to watch River sleep, her face rendered angelic by the dying firelight. She felt him watching and opened her eyes, gazing at him through half-sleep. He kissed her forehead and she burrowed in closer to him. They fit together so perfectly, "like our matter was part of the same star at the beginning of time," River finished his thought.

"Soundin' a mite poeticlike to be comin' outta my mouth."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she said into his chest, kissing the scar all the way across as he rubbed the one on her back. "You're smart, and more romantic than you'll ever admit to yourself. And 'poeticlike' sometimes. In your mind you were never the brute you came off as. Even when I was not right I could see the gentle boy that brute tried to mask."

"S'that why you fell in love wit' me?"

"No," she thought for a moment. "You look so gorram good without a shirt on."

A/N: Wraps up next chapter, thanks for all the encouragement!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I clearly own everything. Look at all this intellectual property I don't own.

One cold morning, Jayne woke up to find his bed empty. The only evidence she was ever there was a warm bundle of sheets and the faint vanilla and clove smell that was distinctly her. He rubbed his eyes and gave a loud yawn. The winter sunrise was pale through the curtains and the embers in the fireplace hadn't been stirred. He sat up and pulled some clothes on, padding down the hall in bare feet.  
He came down the stairs to find his wife in her little black practice shorts with her pointe shoes on, stretching at at the barre.

"Good morning, Ape-man," she grinned. He noticed him staring at her raised leg. "Copper for your thoughts, handsome."

"That dejavous yer always talkin' 'bout. I'm gettin' it now," he answered, reminded of that painful night years ago. "Jus' rememb'rin the way ya used ta dance around tha cargo bay. 'Nd I usedta watchya hoping one day I'd find tha words ta tell ya yer the shiniest thing in tha whole gorram 'verse ta me. Even when yas was crazy, you were tha prettiest lil' thing I'd ever seen. Then ya'd go and lift yer leg up like that, right there. And my thoughts'd go all...sally-acious."

"Salacious," she gently corrected him. "In the past now, husband. Right now, I am yours and we are in our home. Remember that and be happy you never found the right words," she brought her leg down and he caught it by the ankle, wrapping it around his hips.

"Yer still the prettiest lil' thing I've ever seen," he grabbed her hips and raised them to his, pinning her between himself and the wall.

"You may not be saying that in eight months," she grinned against his mouth. "You finally made good on all your threats, Jayne Cobb. You've put a baby in me."

"Fer true?!"

"Simon confirmed last week after I had those bad pains. Everything's fine so far. But yes, I am going to have your child. One more closer to a passel."

He kissed her hard, his tears mixing with hers. Long gone was that amoral, hard-as-nails, hundun who sought the company of paid ladies. Somewhere along the way that man disappeared, maybe he was killed behind those blast doors with the Reavers; slain by the woman he held now. He stopped being that man when those doors opened and she stood there like a goddess of Earth-that-was, the destroyer, of war, of blood and sex and all things otherworldly. That man died forever when she got that slash across her back and he was faced with the fact that although she was powerful and fine tuned and smart as hell, she was still mortal. That man was buried with the promises he made to the god he didn't believe in if she only woke up just like she was before. Sealed up in a tomb where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.  
She always said that he had healed her. With his friendship and care, the love he secretly carried for so long. She'd really healed him. The wounds that had healed bad years before they even met, she opened them up and set them right. Reached into what everyone assumed was his empty head and put the rest the ghosts that haunted him, slaked the guilt, the dark, the hurt. He remembered the last instance of hurt he'd experienced when they lay on the bay floor and she told him he made her feel crazy again. How his head hurt from her words and his heart called out to her 'let me make it right.'

"Do not think of the hurt," she whispered in his ear. "Pain is behind us now. Mounted like a trophy above the fireplace. Instruments of death have no place in our lives anymore. We never wanted to kill." He let her down and placed a tanned, calloused hand on her still flat, smooth, milky white abdomen.

"Only life," repeated as he kissed it over and over, like a prayer to something he could believe in.

When the school opened up again for the Spring, the children's beloved teacher was sporting a little bump that showed through the tailored dresses she usually wore. She had congratulations from the parents and children alike. The little girls in particular were very excited for their pretty young teacher. Jayne was rewarded with handshakes and slaps on the back when his brothers and sister came to visit. Ma showed up three days after the letter arrive to hug her son and daughter in law so tight they thought she was going to cut off their air. Ma Cobb thought it a fine thing her eldest boy had his own business, married to a teacher (from the Core, no less), with a house and a baby on the way. She always knew her most challenging boy would turn out good. Hunter housed the large Cobb clan for their visit and was overjoyed when he saw River in for a visit, gently cupping her small bump and talking excitedly with the only sister of the group. His wife sent over a meal on the house for the group.

Jemimah Radiant Cobb was born that October, during the harvest on Nash, in the same bed her Daddy was born in and was delivered by her Granny and Aunt Kaylee. She had her Mom's milky white complexion and Dad's clear blue eyes. She was born bald as an egg, which her Aunt Mattie found quite amusing, saying "you 'n daddy match!"

"Aint bald yet, Madeline," he pointed out quietly as to not wake his sleeping daughter. Vivien and Violet were completely taken with their new cousin, offering her lace dresses and dolls before she was even old enough to sit up on her own.

While Jemimah slept Jayne snuck outside for a cigar with Simon who took a pull and looked at him, chuckling to himself.

"We had a deal," he recalled. "You had to even out the odds, Cobb."

"Hey I know's ya dun wanna hear it, but this aint gun be tha last baby I put in yer sister," Jayne smiled, trying to get a rise from his otherwise straight brother-in-law.

"I can't know that!"

...

Jayne made good on his word and when Jemimah was three, her Momma gave birth to her little brother, Aubrey Malcolm. And when Jemimah was six and Aubrey three, their sister Rhiannon Mattie was born. As they grew, they started to notice their parents weren't like other people's. They weren't even like their Aunts and Uncles. Their Momma was small and delicate looking with an incredible strength that made Uncle Mal afraid of her sometimes when they drank that funny brown stuff in the bottles. Something about her brain. Jemimah told her siblings it was because Momma was the smartest person in the 'verse. She had to be, she was the schoolteacher.  
Their dad was big as a bear with a deep booming voice and a reckless laugh. Everywhere they went people greeted him warmly in spite of the fact he looked like a force to be reckoned with. One time, once she was older Rhiannon met someone who remembered Momma and Daddy from when they first settled here. She was told her Daddy built that house they lived in for their Momma with his own hands. They also noticed he talked differently than their Momma who sounded like a lady from an old book, like Uncle Simon. All refined and spoke in full words. She loved to dance around the living room in her pretty pink shoes with the big toes and she'd spin around so fast they wondered how she didn't get dizzy. She taught the girls to dance and Jayne took his boy out shooting and sometimes Jemimah would come along, not having much interest in the funny pink shoes. He taught her how to track and hunt, citing she was better than any man he ever met.

Aunt Kaylee and their cousins were over quite often, Momma and their Aunt being best friends since their Momma was a girl. They'd sit and play cards and laugh like they were still teenagers, although even River was approaching her thirties by then. Vivien and Violet looked like Aunt Kaylee and talked about four times as much and although they were her favourite cousins, Jemimah always came away from a visit with them exhausted from trying to keep up.  
Auntie Nara and Uncle Mal came over sometimes with Cerano who would fawn over Rhiannon more and more as she got older. He'd follow her around or bring her flowers and little presents. This made Alliah very upset as she thought Cerano was her beau.

When Jemimah turned eighteen she started working for Uncle Mal, helping him with his ferrying business. When this started she heard her Momma give Uncle Mal a stern talking to in her teacher's voice about doing crime and she could still kill him with her brain. Mal had gotten a transport contract again and was taking the old Firely-class back into the black after Aunt Kaylee gave it a good going over. Auntie Nara was going with him, Cerano having moved out a year before. He was working and saving p for a bit of land. Reckoned he was going to build a house on it and Jemimah knew who for.  
The day she left for the black her Momma and Daddy hugged her harder than she'd ever been before.

"You will be good," Momma looked into her eyes with a sureness that scared her sometimes.

"If you get any cryo-boxes, be sure notta fall in love wit' wha pops out," Daddy told her playfully, ruffling her short Auburn hair. Momma smacked his arm.

"Take care of your brother for us," Aubrey was taken on as the ship's first mate as Aunt Zoe figured she was too old to go flying around the black anymore. Uncle Mal was training him up young as he had taken after Momma with the fast learning.

"I will Momma. Write me when Cerano finishes that gorram house for Rhian, yeah," she smiled. Lopsided and bright, just like Momma's.

Jayne wrapped his arm around River as the old ship sailed away with two of their children on board. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry," she leaned in to her old husband as she cradled her stomach. "Only life."

...

A/N: I hope you like the turn of events I carved out for these two characters. I always liked to think Jayne's character had a bit more going on than we saw. A really deep reason fro his otherwise simple, amoral ways. It was fun to write and I appreciated all the reviews!


End file.
